goldenreignfandomcom-20200215-history
Vika Fortescue
WHO THE GIRL IS ON THE INSIDE: Vika is a very bouncy, bubbly, and sympathetic girl who likes to adopt animals without homes. She is very attached to her family, especially her dad and she is quite selfless when it comes to people that she cares about. Usually, she enjoys laughing, especially at corny jokes. She is independent in her thought because she was bullied for many years due to having seer abilities and has suffered a bit of a loss of self-confidence due to the bullying. Because she's only twenty-one, she is still very carefree and doesn't like to have too many responsibilities. She gets frightened easily, especially by her visions and she's not enthusiastic by having the ability to see possible outcomes of the future because it only makes her paranoid. Vika is also a Hufflepuff graduate. She used to work at her family's ice cream shop before she had a vision about a revolutionary hero that would overtake the Ministry, at which point a vampire came to take her under his protection. The vampire's name was Lincoln and he was under orders from Cezar Mezzanotte. Cezar wants to use Vika's visions against the Ministry to torment them while the Ministry has their top assassins out to hunt Vika down. JOURNAL ONE: "Lincoln is absolutely horrible. I hate this house and I miss my family. I want to become a vampire so that I can see them again but every time I mention it to that miserable vampire, he snarls or walks away from me. I can tell that he thinks I'm a freak. Of course, he does. It doesn't really matter because that's how it always used to be. You'd think it would be different if someone is a vampire. Maybe it's better that he resents me though...because I already saw a vision of him regretting his decision of protecting me. Well, it's just a job though. I think I might burst if I have to sit in this miserable house again by myself while he goes out and does whatever he does. You know, he's never even tried to have a conversation with me. You'd think I was the one who turned him into a vampire. What a tool." JOURNAL TWO: "Well...I guess I should take back some things that I wrote previously. Lincoln is not a tool. Not as much as he made it seem at first, anyways. He's actually funny in a rusty sort of a way. He said my blood smelled like Butterscotch ice cream. Weird, right? It's dad's favorite ice cream. I still think it's some sort of weird vampire humor. He said some kind of truce about us being friends or being polite to each other...I don't really remember because I drank almost a whole mug of firewhiskey. You remember last time...I ended up being somewhere without my shoes...so I guess I was glad that he was also at Hog's Head. It's funny. He asked about my family and then told me about how he used to be a writer. It's weird but I felt like we could have talked forever. He does have quite a velvety voice when he's not snarling at me. I think I like his face best when he smiles. I didn't realize how attractive he was...well I realized it before but the asshole attitude kind of turned me off. But when he smiles, I could feel my heartbeat accelerate. I hope he can't hear that...that would be embarrassing. If I'm not making this up though...I remember him saying something about me being attractive. That must be just the firewhiskey talking right? Or just wishful thinking. Anyways, I'm glad that we're friends now!" JOURNAL THREE: "I got a puppy at the Keepsake market! It's so cute! Well, I kind of got it without consulting Lincoln first so I hope he won't be angry at me. The girl, Josephine, that I met at the market said that someone would have to be heartless to turn away the little pup and I couldn't agree more! Also, I had a vision that Lincoln would like the puppy and get along with him so I felt better about getting him. The girl I met was really nice too. She was also a journalist. I would tell Lincoln about her but...he would be angry that I spoke to another person while I was out in disguise, much less befriended them. He could be such a worry wart. I'm letting him name the little guy though. I hope he thinks of something better than Tonya. Blech." JOURNAL FOUR: "I...can't explain what happened. I'm sitting in Lincoln's mother's bed while Lincoln is out getting bandages for my ankle. I witnessed someone getting killed today. Also that someone almost killed me today, or cut a really large cut across my palm. My head still feels dizzy from the blood loss. Well, upside of the whole thing is that Lincoln is letting me keep the puppy or the whole day has been too hectic to do anything about the puppy. So, he came home. He got stern about me going out. He had blood stains on his shirt and I stupidly asked about it. Then he got sad because he told me that he killed someone. We had a bit of an argument because I was scared of him for killing someone that was supposed to kill me. I know, sometimes the logic of my fear loses me afterwards. Then, Cezar sent some letter to Lincoln, reprimanding him for the day. I don't know what he did wrong but it must have been something bad because the most horrible lady showed up. I guess she was some kind of vampire pet because she had bite marks everywhere. Lincoln just told me that her blood was made to smell like mine. Then she forced Lincoln to drink her blood and when he didn't, she slit me open and Lincoln killed her. That's what I think happened, anyways. Lincoln said it would make Cezar very angry. Then he kissed me and bit me and now, we're here. I know. I can't wrap my head around it. But there's only a few things I know. I'm scared to death of that lady and strangely, I don't hate Lincoln. Even though I saw him kill someone without blinking an eye, I don't hate him...I can't. I don't know. I think I'll take a nap before he comes back with the bandages." Category:Characters Category:Seer